


萬聖節

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [47]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	萬聖節

2010年10月………………

知勳坐在餐桌前，臭著臉瞪著順榮

「呀！你把我的可樂放去哪了？」

「不知道啊，我都沒碰喔」

順榮邊看著報紙邊說著

「騙人，一定是你藏的」

「喝可樂對身體不好，別喝了」

順榮最近不知道在哪看了什麼報導，說是可樂對胃不好，說什麼可樂就想清潔劑一樣，喝了等於幫自己的胃，像馬桶一樣給洗一遍，於是就禁止知勳喝

知勳本來以為他不過是要他少喝點，沒想到是一滴都不讓他沾，知勳沒辦法只好在跟順榮吃飯時不要喝，本來想在工作時偷喝一點，卻一時忘記，順榮的位子就在自己旁邊（大學剛畢業的他們沒有用他們woozi和hoshi的名氣換一個高的職位，所以從基層做起）

順榮一看到知勳手上有可樂，一把搶過，就往公司的小廚房走去，不顧後方那人都抗議，直接在他面前，往流理台倒去

知勳已經一個星期沒有碰過可樂了，現在真的非常非常想喝，如果能讓他喝一口要他做什麼等可以

眼看用強硬的方法沒用，只能用軟的了，知勳走到順榮面前，把報紙移開，跨坐到順榮的腿上，使出可愛眼神必殺技，再加上撒嬌語氣

「順榮啊～就一口，就一口，不可以嗎？嗯？」

果然順榮被他的撒嬌功力搞的全身都蘇了，都要心軟了，不過很快就回過神了，伸手摸了摸知勳的頭髮，微微一笑，往知勳的唇印上一吻

正當知勳以為撒嬌攻勢奏效時，順榮在他耳邊輕輕的說

「不行，想都別想，不過我們知勳真可愛呢」

知勳瞬間炸毛，用力的推了順榮一下，皺起鼻子

「呀！都這樣求你了，還不讓我喝，小氣鬼，不理你了，今晚我要自己睡，哼！」

說完就從順榮腿上跳下來，走回自己的房間，生起悶氣了

躺在床上，用力的亂踢

「小氣鬼！小氣鬼！」

又在床上滾來滾去

「呀~好想喝可樂啊~」

維持了這些動作一陣子後，想像到了什麼一樣從床上跳下來，跑到書桌拿起月曆，陰沉的笑了起來

「嘿嘿~明天……」

隔天一早………………

順榮醒來，閉著眼往身旁摸去發現少了一個人，整理下才想到，知勳昨天跟自己生悶氣了，一晚都沒有從房間出來

準備起來刷牙洗臉，睜開眼，就被嚇了大跳，床頭有一坨假髮，往他的臉上垂下來，睜開眼就是黑黑的一片，費盡千辛萬苦才把它扯掉

驚魂未定的順榮，走到浴室準備開門，卻碰到濕濕的液體，拿起手一看，不禁尖叫了一下

血……血……怎麼會有血……，是知勳怎麼了嗎？正打算轉頭喊知勳時，一個想法閃過，抬起手來聞了聞…………= =

是番茄醬……，看來自己是被知勳整理

充滿怨氣的走進浴室洗漱後，在充滿怨氣的走出來，打算給知勳一個大臭臉

不過走到餐桌旁，馬上就改變主意了，因為上面放著知勳準備的愛心早餐，還貼了便利貼

……顆顆~嚇到了吧~萬聖節快樂哈哈~為了撫慰你被我嚇到的小心臟，我一大早就出門幫你買了愛心早餐喔，你也知道我煮的不能吃，所以就算是外食，也充滿了愛心喔～(^ω^)  
PS我補眠去嘍~~……

順榮興高采烈的打開早餐盒，有再次差點嚇到從椅子上跌下來，裡面放了一顆眼珠子造型的甜點，乍看之下像真的眼珠，把順榮好不容易平息的小心臟，又再次加速了

順榮被整夠了，起身往知勳房要去找知勳，他沒有想到裡頭的知勳早就拿好手機，開啟錄影功能對著門口

順榮一進到房門，倉鼠臉就被門上的保鮮膜給纏住了，一瞬間的表情超級逗趣，完整的被知勳給捕捉下來了，並且在一旁拍手大笑，笑的四仰八叉的

無奈的順榮把保鮮膜扯掉發現上面寫了幾個字

"不給可樂就搗蛋！！！！"

順榮把保鮮膜丟在一旁，把知勳困在懷裡

「屋里知勳尼，為了可樂把我整的這麼慘，我好難過啊ㅠㅠ」

知勳舉起雙手，用力的捏著順榮的臉

「誰叫你不給我喝可樂，不給可樂就搗蛋！」

「痛痛痛！好啦！算我輸給你了，以後想喝就喝吧，不過答應我少喝點喔」

「Ya!!順榮吶，撒浪黑」

「拉都撒浪黑!不過現在換我搗蛋了」

順榮把知勳推倒在床上，自己壓在他都身上，開始從頭開始，一口一口不間斷的親吻著知勳，一步一步的往下親去…………


End file.
